Ne jamais déranger les artistes pendant leurs jours de repos !
by Reborn generation
Summary: Cette fic vas être écrite pour le flash back de mon autre fic "le mot sexe défini par les groupes KPOP !" dans le chapitre 22 pour l'interview d'Onew. 18 car tout les chapitres sauf le premier et le dernier vont comporter des lemons pour chaque couples. Le premier chapitre sera une explication plus clair.
1. Explication

Voici un chapitre d'explication pour cette fic qui correspond au flash back de ma fic « Le mot sexe défini par les groupe KPOP » pour l'interview de Onew (Chapitre 22).

Dans cette fic, il y aura 15 chapitres en comptant le chapitre d'explication + le dernier pour la blague.

Chaque chapitres contiendra un couple en particulier et il y aura leur ébat c'est pour ça que cette fic est en + 18.

Le dernier chapitre sera une exception qui expliquera la blague de Heechul au manager par téléphone !

N'autre pauvre Onew qui n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit car c'est le seul hétéro présent par rapport au couple présent : Super Junior, SHINee et EXO.

Shindong, Kibum et Siwon, Henry et Zhou Mi ne sont pas présent.

_Chapitre: Suho et Lay_

_Chapitre: Xiumin et Chen_

_Chapitre: Kai et D.O_

_Chapitre: Kangin et Leeteuk_

_Chapitre: Baekhyun et Chanyeol_

_Chapitre: Kyuhyun et Sungmin_

_Chapitre: Tao et Kris_

_Chapitre: Yesung et Ryeowook_

_Chapitre: Minho et Taemin_

_Chapitre: Jonghyun et Key_

_Chapitre: Hangeng et Heechul _

_Chapitre: Sehun et Luhan_

_Chapitre: Eunhyuk et Donghae_

L'ordre des chapitres ne correspond pas a l'ordre dans laquelle je vais les faire.

_**Petit plus :**_

_Leaders :_

- Leeteuk

- Suho

- Onew

- Kris

_Maknae :_

- Kyuhyun

- Ryeowook

- Tao

- Sehun

- Taemin

_Double personnalité :_

- Tao

- Ryeowook

_Dominant :_

- Kangin

- Hangeng

- Eunhyuk

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Xiumin

- Kris

- Sehun

- Jonghyun

- Minho

- Baekhyun

- Suho

- Kai

_Dominé :_

- Leeteuk

- Heechul

- Donghae

- Sungmin

- Ryeowook

- Chen

- Tao

- Luhan

- Key

- Taemin

- Chanyeol

- Lay

- D.O

Les couleurs sont importante car elle représente le personnage !


	2. SuLay

Aujourd'hui était un jour très important pour les EXO, nous avions enfin apparu dans le monde de la Kpop.

Nous avons invité les Super Junior, nos Hyungs, ainsi que les SHINee.

Malheureusement Shindong, Kibum, Siwon et les deux membres chinois des Super Junior M, Henry et Zhou Mi n'avaient pas pu venir à cause de leur emploi du temps très chargé.

Mais tout le mode avait quand même bien profité de la soirée et j'étais le premier.

Yixing alias Lay avait bien bu et était complètement bourré.

J'ai donc du m'occuper de lui parce que son leader chinois, Kris était bien occupé avec Tao.

Même pas capable de s'occuper de ses propres membres !

Bon finalement quand je fini de porter Lay sur le lit de notre chambre car je la partageais avec lui quand EXO M revenait de Chine.

Celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras et à cause de ça me fis tomber sur lui.

Dû à ma lourdeur soudaine et brusque, il poussa un gémissement qui n'avait rien de normale.

- Euh… Yixing* ?

- Tais toi…. Fais moi l'amour.

- Hein ? 0_0

Je crois que tu ne ce n'es pas ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Tu es bourré. Et si demain tu regrettes ?

- Arrête de parler et agis.

Tu vas me faire mourir de frustration.

- Ce que tu es exigeant.

Finalement je cédai à ça demande plutôt originale, à cette tentation.

Demain il ne viendra pas se plaindre !

Tant pis si il n'arrive plus à danser à cause d'un mal de cul !

Mes mains s'activèrent de elle-même passant sous son tee-shirt, l'enlevant au passage.

Je me frottis contre lui, arrachant au passage quelques gémissements.

- JunMyeon*….Je t'aime.

Ce que j'entendis fit battre mon cœur rapidement, il m'aimait ?!

- Yixing, c'est vrai ?

- Je suis peut être un peu bourré mais je sais quand même ce que je raconte.

- Si tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas bourré mais chaud.

- En effet je le suis. Me répondit Lay avec des yeux si sexy.

- Euh… Je ne parlais pas de cette façade du mot ! Hurla Suho qui avait les joues en tomate.

Avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que se soit, je me jeta sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit enfin plusieurs bruit se fient entendre au loin.

Apparemment nous n'étions pas les seuls à en profiter.

Ma langue sortit en direction de ses morceaux de chairs qui avait l'air appétissant.

Je les titillèrent doucement puis les mordit au bout.

- Hyung*…

- Je te signale que nous avons le même age.

- Non tu es le plus vieux…..

- Nous avons que 5 mois de différences mais sa ne compte pas.

- Je m'en fous je veux t'appeler comme ça, mon Hyung à moi !

-….

Je descendis de nouveau pour atteindre son nombril puis vers son pantalon m'arrêta.

Je tira fort sur sa ceinture et la déboucla difficilement

- Pourquoi portes-tu des pantalons aussi difficiles à enlever ? Comment je fais moi ?

- La prochaine fois tu le seras.

Le pantalon glissa de ses jambes pour aller voir voler au milieu de la pièce.

A présent en boxer, je pouvais apercevoir son membre dressé qui demandait une issu pour sortir de ce vêtement encombrant.

Le faire languir était ma première option alors que la deuxième était d'y aller vivement, en gros à sec.

Je lui laissai quelques suçons pour lui dire qu'il m'appartenait à moi et à personne d'autres. Il était sa propriété et celle-ci était privée !

Son pouvoir était sensé être la guérison mais là sa ne servait à rien en revanche moi s'était l'eau.

Soudain j'imaginai une scène bien à moi.

Lay sous moi, à l'intérieur de lui.

L'eau dégoulinant de son torse me faisant perdre la tête de désir.

J'avais envi de le prendre sauvagement. !

Je repartis de nouveau dans mon action cette à dire le plaisir de Lay.

Je descendis enfin son boxer révélant son sexe droit comme un i.

Je le regarda avec une drôle de leur, il attendait.

- Bon tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?

- Pressé ?

- ….

Je pris finalement son membre en main faisant de long vas et viens.

Ma langue vint rejoindre cette main très habile.

Je lécha sa verge puis tout d'un coup le pris en bouche.

- Hann~~~

A chaque petite partielle de son corps que je touchais, il gémissait.

Il se tordait de plaisir.

J'avais un bon style ?

Finalement il attrapa de lui-même ma main et lécha sensuellement trois de mes doigts.

Après avoir décider que c'était suffisamment bon, je les lui insérai doucement.

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur qui passa bien vite.

Je fis des mouvements de ciseaux en lui.

Après l'avoir bien préparé, je pris mon sexe gorgé de plaisir et le pénétra lentement et doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à moi et surtout pour le blesser, pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Mais finalement c'est lui qui commença à se mouvoir vers mon propre corps.

- Viens….

Mes vas et viens que je lui faisait subir après se petit début était très exquise.

Les hurlements de plaisir résonnaient dans la pièce.

Je toucha soudain son point P.

- Là ! Ici ! Recommence !

- Je retouchai sa prostate un nombre de fois incalculable, il se vida entre nos torses et je fis de même en lui quelques minutes après.

Après cette activité très physique, nous nous endormirent très vite comme des masses.


	3. Eunhae

La soirée se passait pourtant bien même si la plupart des gens était bourré, enfin, on pouvais dire ça comme ça.

Suho a emmené Lay dans sa chambre et ont les as plus revus de la soirée.

Chen et Xiumin sont partit dans la salle de bain pour soit disant prendre une douche, mon œil oui ! A un moment on a entendu Chen crié. Chen est le dominé ?! Non je ne crois pas, bref !

Kyuhyun et Sungmin ont joué pendant des heures aux jeux vidéo et après ils se sont envoyés en l'air sur le canapé.

Je promets de ne plus jamais m'asseoir sur celui-ci.

Ensuite Baekhyun et Chanyeol se sont occupés des chaises de la cuisine…

Sehun et Luhan, eux on n'en parle pas…C'est pire, franchement le faire devant tout le monde en plein milieu du salon ?!

Hangeng et Heechul n'ont même pas su faire des phrases cohérentes tellement ils étaient bourré, ceux là !

Faire un concours de beuveries, c'est le monde à l'envers !

Le Maknae d'EXO M, Tao était plus ou moins chaud et n'arrêtait pas de faire des aegyos et des choses mignonnes, surtout que Kris cédera de toute manière.

Impossible de résister au maknae….Je confirme !

Et les autres, ba…. Ils sont aussi disparus…

De toute façon, on verra bien demain qui as mal à la tête et au cul.

Bon et moi dans tous ça ?

Tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, regardant le HunHan en action.

Eunhyuk lui dormait à moitié.

J'ai soif !

Je me levais pour prendre quelque chose dans le frigo en remarquant le Baekyeol, super !

Je pris une boisson, lait à la fraise :p le préféré de Hyuki.

Finalement c'était une bonne idée, Hyuki me regarda avec sa bouille d'enfant gâté.

- Non il est a moi !

- Steuplait mon Fishy !

- Si tu veux boire, il reste encore beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool.

- Mais tu c'est bien que je ne bois pas !

- Fais une exception à la règle.

- Aller Hae !

- D'accord, mais a une seul condition.

- ?

- Embrasse moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Eunhyuk s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres tel un fauve.

Non mais ! A force de voir tout le monde se bouffer les lèvres et se sauter dessus, ça donne envie, et moi aussi j'ai des besoins à assouvir !

Je posai le verre de lait à la fraise sur la table basse du salon déjà occuper par les débris de canettes de bières totalement vide.

Mon corps répondait au toucher de mon amant.

Eunhyuk passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, m'en débarrassant par la même occasion.

Il lécha mes mamelons déjà durcis de plaisir tout comme cet endroit situé plus bas.

- Attend…

- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Et je n'attendrais pas alors qu'on ai sur le bon chemin, regarde ces deux là, ils ne sont pas du tout gêné. Dit Eunhyuk en parlant du HunHan.

- Ils sont bourré Nyuki….Ahhhhh~~~

Pour faire taire Donghae, Eunhyuk avait retiré violement son pantalon et son boxer en touchant ses fesses.

Il avait fait de même avec lui, debout sur le canapé, débouclant sa ceinture, descendit la braguette et retirer son pantalon qui le serré affreusement et pour finir son boxer dévoilant son sexe fièrement dressé.

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin, il approcha ma tête vers son membre qui demandait à être assouvis.

Je commençais par le mètre en bouche pour faire de long vas et viens.

J'arrivais à prendre entièrement son membre en bouche.

- Ohhh~~ Tu es une gorge profonde…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'il allait venir et alla pour se retirer mais ma main l'en empêcha en le ramenant vers mes lèvres.

Et en quelques secondes, il jouit sur mon visage.

Il voulut essuyer mais encore une fois je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Non laisse.

- Mais….

- Je veux être sale aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda étonné puis rit avant de m'embrasser mélangeant salive et sperme.

Il écarta mes jambes et plaça sa langue à l'entrer de mon joli petit cul.

Il fit entrée sa langue en faisant des mouvement tourniquets.

Je n'avais pas mal et gémissais pour lui faire comprendre.

Il compris et pris un préservatif dans la boite appartenant au HunHan qui était posé sur le sol.

Il l'enfila avec lenteur pour me faire perdre patience.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et en déposa une quantité énorme dans sa main avant d'en étaler une grosse partit sur mon torse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être sale alors je le fais.

Puis il utilisa le reste pour son sexe. Après cela il me pénétra brusquement, m'étouffant une douleur.

Mais la douleur laissa place vite fait au plaisir.

Mes reins étaient chaud bouillant.

Il fit des vas et viens rapide et brusque touchant souvent ma prostate jusqu'à que je vins dans un premier orgasme, il vint tout de suite après moi dans un cri rauque et s'effondra sur moi en collant son corps contre mon torse visqueux, se frottant pour me rendre encore plus collant que je ne l'étais.

Quand je disais que j'étais sale, c'était vrai.

Mon visage était parsemé de sperme, mon torse lui était recouvert de lubrifiant et de sperme aussi et le long de mes cuisses coulaient un filet de sang dû au mouvement brusque de mon Monkey.

Nous nous endormir dans les bras de Morphée, sale mais heureux.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Finalement personnes n'avaient bu le verre qui contenait le lait a la fraise et trônait encore sur la table basse.


	4. Kyumin

Nous avions été invité par EXO pour une petite fête qui finit par des sautes moutons.

Suho, mon ami avait pensé à moi et m'avais acheté une bouteille de vin français, mon préféré.

Sungmin avait voulu goûté mais comme tête de linotte il est, il ne tient pas à l'alcool.

Donc je me retrouvais à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Sungmin complètement bourré.

Tout le monde était occupé et personne de toute façon dans cette baraque n'arrive à me cheville, je les écrase comme de la merde ! Hahaha !

Après plusieurs parties interminables car il cachait plutôt bien son jeux le lapinou.

Je me battais au maximum de mes capacités et au moment où j'étais persuader de gagner, un miracle se produisit.

Sungmin avait lancé attaque spéciale et m'avait tué en un coup.

- 0_0

- Haha j'ai….gagné….Kyu.

- C'est quoi cette arnaque !

Je veux ma revanche !

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain !

Nous recommençâmes une nouvelle partit et à la fin, l'écran indiqua :

Joueur 1 : Game Over.

Joueur 2 : Win

- Non mais je rêve !

- Laisse tomber Kyu, je suis trop fort pour toi.

- C'est l'alcool qui t'a donné autant de chance !

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

- L'alcool ça te réussi pas mon Minnie.

Tu deviens énigmatique.

Bon j'arrête, tu m'as vraiment battu à plate couture.

Et si on jouait à autre chose ? Dit Kyuhyun avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

- Oh oui ! Je m'ennuie moi.

- Euh….Minnie tu es sur que tu as compris le sens de ma phrase ?

- ….Ba oui, tu veux faire des sautes moutons comme les autres.

Aller ! On joue à saute mouton ! Cria joyeusement Sungmin en se mettant à quatre pattes devant moi.

- Tu c'est, si tu fais ça….

- Saute ! Saute mouton ! ~~~

- J'avais raison, l'alcool ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Aller joue !

- C'est quoi exactement ton jeux ?

- Comme Sehun et Luhan ! Ou Eunhyuk et Donghae !

Kyuhyun tournis la tête vers les concernés et cités et s'aperçut du jeux auquel Sungmin faisait allusion.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit, Sungmin lui sauta dessus, le renversa par la même occasion et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il se releva et me lança un sourire que seul lui, Taemin, Tao et Luhan avaient le secret.

Soudain il commença à sauter sur moi, mon sexe était déjà en érection et lui, il s'amusait à frotter ses fesses contre….contre mon sexe durcit !

Puis il s'arrêta, regarda en direction du HunHan et du Eunhae avant de déboucler ma ceinture, descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Il regarda de nouveau vers les deux couples, se déshabilla rapidement que je n'en vu aucune miettes et avant que je ne fasse quelque chose, il s'empala en moi me retirant un gémissement.

- Eh Minnie ! Tu vas avoir mal au cul ! Je n'ai rien pu te faire et toi tu passes directement à ça !

Mais il ne m'écoutais plus, déjà en transe sur son petit nuage de lapins roses entrain de faire des vas et viens.

Finalement je le laissai faire, c'était tellement bon.

Soudain il poussa un gémissement plus aigu que les autres.

Mon sexe avait sans doute touché sa prostate car il ne bougea plus de droit a gauche mais resta dans la position où cela paraissait le mieux.

A chaque coup de rein, je touchais sa prostate.

Après quelques minutes, il prit son membre et se masturba avant d'éjaculer sur mon torse.

Quand il jouit, son torse se cambra et sa tête bascula en arrière en me montrant son magnifique cou. J'en profitai pour y laisser des suçons.

Je ne tarda pas a venir moi aussi sentant la paroi de Sungmin se resserré contre mon membre.

Je jouis à mon tour à l'intérieur de lui.

Il tomba sur moi, essayant de reprendre son souffle saccadé tout autant que moi.

J'essayais de m'endormir mais quand je tournis la tête, l'écran de télévision affichait deux personnages immobile, au centre l'écran indiquait Pause.

Je pris pitié de ces deux personnages qui demandaient à être utilisé.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir Minnie.

Ca te dit une dernière partit ?

- Si tu veux.

- Ouai revanche !

J'étais toujours dégoûté qu'il m'avait battu.

La partit se termina enfin sur…..

- OUAI ! J'AI ENFIN GAGNE !

Ma chance est revenue !

Je suis le meilleur, hein Minnie ?!

Mais pas mon plus grand désespoir, Sungmin s'était endormi sûrement pendant la partit….alors sa voulait dire que…..

- NON POURQUOI TU T'ES ENDORMI ! JE PENSAIS QUE MA CHANCE ETAIT DE RETOUR !

RHaaa ! La poisse !

Attend bien Lee Sungmin, quand tu te réveillera, prépare toi à morfler physiquement et mentalement, c'est une promesse et parole d'un geek, soit en sur !

L'heure de la revanche a sonné !


	5. XiuChen

Notre petite fête commençait à dégénérer et comme Chen et moi ne voulions pas être pris comme les méchants à cause d'avoir eu l'idée de ramener de l'alcool.

J'embarqua Chen dans une des deux salles de bain pour soit disant prendre une douche.

Mais j'avais autre chose en tête.

Je rentra dans la salle de bain suivit de Chen et ferma la porte à clé.

- Pour….pourquoi tu fermes la porte ?

- Pour que personne ne nous dérange.

- Pervers !

- Hahaha !

Je m'approcha de lui doucement et mis ma main sur son dos le faisant se rapprocher de mon corps. Ma main glissa sous son tee-shirt et soudain Chen cria :

- Hyaa ! Babo* ! C'est froid !

Pour m'amuser j'avais pris deux, trois glaçons et les avaient collés sur son corps qui frissonna au contacte du froid.

- Comme tu es mignon.

- Crétin ! Babo ! Xiumin tu n'es qu'un Bèndàn* !

- Du calme, c'était juste pour plaisanter.

- Ce n'était pas marrant du tout.

- Oh, aller ne boude pas.

-….

- Je t'aime.

-….

- Je vais te faire ressentir le plaisir d'être avec moi dans cette salle de bain avec toute cette eau.

Je t'imagine avec l'eau ruisselante sur ton magnifique corps.

Moi à l'intérieur de toi, tu te cambres poussant un puissant gémissement de plaisir grâce à mes coups de reins…

- *rougis* Fais le….

- Hein ?

- Fais le, ce que tu es entrain d'imaginer.

- Avec plaisir.

Xiumin se jeta sur Chen et ils tombèrent dans une baignoire remplit d'eau chaude.

Sous la surprise, ils revinrent à la surface.

- Qui est ce qui as mis de l'eau ?!

- Qu'es ce que j'en sais.

Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, je m'empara de ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas si ça venait de l'eau ou de nous mais la pièce me paraissait anormalement chaude.

Je pris le temps de me débarrasser de ses vêtements et des miens par la même occasion.

Déjà nu, l'eau était un élément profiteur, je dis ça parce que cette matière touche nos corps et surtout celui de Chen mais ça n'allait pas tarder que moi aussi je puisse le toucher enfin pour la première fois.

Mais avant ça, Suho dégage ! J'aimerais pour une fois que l'eau soit mon pouvoir comme ça je pourrait profiter de mon amant dans cette baignoire sans le toucher.

La première fois ?

Eh oui, Chen est encore vierge ! Ne rigolez pas ! Je trouve ça mignon, et puis après tout je suis heureux puisque c'est moi qui vais avoir l'honneur de le lui enlever.

Bon c'est vrai que depuis tout ce temps que nous somme ensemble, je n'ai pas touché Chen.

Je voulais qu'il en ait envie et qu'il soit fin prêt.

Ma main parcoura son corps et s'impatienta sur un de ces tétons durcis. Il gémissa.

Mes lèvres touchaient son torse chaud bouillant, s'amusant sur son nombril.

J'entendait son cœur battre a tout rompre.

- Arrête…. ça chatouille….

Je rigolai pour cette originalité.

Puis soudain il se cambra de surprise et aussi de peur j'imagine.

Un de mes doigts était à son entrée et titillait pour pouvoir entrer doucement en lui sans le brusquer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal pour sa première fois mais malgré la douceur et lenteur à laquelle j'y allais il se cambra quand même.

Je le sentis trembler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais doucement.

- Je…Désolé…Mais j'ai peur.

- Tu vas voir, ça va être tellement bon qu'après ton corps ne pourra quand redemander, tu ne pourra même plus attendre un mois, une semaine, une heure, une minute, tu viendras vers moi en manque et tu me supplieras de te prendre contre un mur.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le jure.

Il sourit et se leva, je cru au début qu'il allait partir et m'abandonner sur mon triste sort. Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il fasse ça !

Il se leva et posa ses fesses sur le bord de la baignoire contre le mur et écarta ses cuisses sous mon regard choqué.

- Prend moi, offre moi ma vrai première fois comme tu me l'a promis.

- Ok

Mes doigts commencèrent à faire de vas et viens, il n'était toujours pas rassuré après toutes ces paroles.

Je pense qu'il avait mal alors mes mouvements en ciseau débutèrent pour le préparer à me recevoir en bonne et du forme.

Je retire enfin mes doigts pensant l'avoir suffisamment préparé.

Mais avant le moment où j'allais entrer en lui, je me rappelais soudain que je n'étais pas protéger.

Merde !

- Attend.

- Hein ? Où vas-tu ?

Je me mis à chercher autour si il n'y avait pas de préservatif et de lubrifiant.

- Ah ! Là !

Enfin du lubrifiant ! Mais apparemment il n'y avait même pas une trace de préservatif dans cette foutue salle de bain ! De toute façon quand on cherche quelques choses, il n'y a jamais rien à par ce qu'on demande pas.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ca ?!

- Hmm.

- Lubrifiant.

- ?

- Tu ne c'es pas ce que c'est ?!

- Euh…..Non.

- -_-' Ca sert à ça.

Je versai une quantité moyenne dans ma main et y déposa sur mon sexe et fit des vas et viens dessus.

Finalement je repris position et m'introduisis facilement en lui, mais après être arrivé au bout, il ressentit une douleur et se crispa.

- Non ne te tend pas sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal, il faut que tu te détende.

- Je…Je vais essayé.

Il essaya tant bien que mal à se détendre et je pus commencer mes long vas et viens. Après quelques minutes je le sentis moins tendu et commença à aller plus fort et plus vite.

Je pense qu'il commença à ressentir du plaisir car je le voyais mordre sa lèvre inférieure et écarter encore plus les cuisses.

Soudain il se cambra et ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

- C'est bon, hein ?

- Oui, je….j'en veux plus !

Donne moi s'en plus, encore !

J'accédai à sa demande très rapidement.

Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'un filet de sang était apparu et coulait le long de ses cuisses.

- C'est quoi ça ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde lors de leur première fois.

Je rigolais, il n'était vraiment pas au courant sur ce sujet.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur la matière.

- Ne rigole pas.

- Je vais t'y apprendre….Physiquement.

Soudain il se cambra, haha, prostate ?

- Je pense que tu as remarqué cette sensation de plaisir.

- Oui.

- Je viens de toucher ta prostate.

- Dit donc tu en connais sur la matière.

- Euh…oui. J'ai appris avec Chanyeol et Kai.

Mais je pense que tout ça ne sert à rien avec Kai car il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la place de dominer dans l'histoire.

- Je pense aussi ^^

Finalement après cette séance de vas et viens, il jouit suivit de très près par moi.

- Cette…cette sensation,….c'était quoi ?

- Ha ? Tu veux parler de l'orgasme.

- Euh…je pense.

- Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne tout ça.

Et tu sais quand même ce que c'est ça ?! Dit-je en pointant son sperme.

- Mais oui Babo !

- Ouf alors.

Bon je pense qu'on devrait sortit et aller dormir dans un lit.

- Je veux bien mais….

- Mais ?

- Je ne peux pas me lever.

- Ah….

Je le pris dans mes bras comme une princesse et j'ouvris la porte qui d'ailleurs resta fermé.

- Euh….

- La clé Xiumin.

- Je veux bien mais elle est où ? Attend.

Je le posa a terre et chercha la clé mystérieusement disparu.

Soudain ma tête s'attarda sous la porte et je l'aperçu enfin.

- Merde !

- Xiumin ?

- La clé. Elle est sous a porte.

- Mais,….Comment on va sortir de là !

- On a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un est la gentillesse de nous ouvrir.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant ?

- Hmmm ?

Je le regarda et souri perversement. Il compris avant de regretter cette phrase prononcer qui allait le torturer de plaisir.


	6. Hanchul

POV Siwon :

Je voudrais sortir m'éclater un peu en ville ce soir, mais depuis que Leeteuk est en couple avec Kangin j'ai du dire adieu à nos petites escapades ensemble en boîte de nuit.

* Soupir *

Quel ennui! Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais y aller sérieux !

Surtout qu'en plus je me retrouve tout seul dans cette baraque car les autres ont été invité par EXO. Sauf moi et Heechul, enfin Heechul devait y aller mais il a dit qu'il serrait en retard, va savoir pourquoi ?

C'est vraiment pourri d'y aller seul ! Mais pour le moment tous les couples sont trop occupés pour me prêter la moindre attention...

* Nouveau soupir d'exaspération *

Fin POV Siwon.

Heechul venait de l'appeler mettant fin à ses rêveries.

- SIWON ?! Cria Heechul pour attirer son attention.

- Oui ?

- Tu t'es encore perdu dans tes stupides rêves en pleine partie d'échec !

- Oh ! Pardon ! C'est à moi de jouer ?

-Pas la peine ça fait cinq minutes que la partie est finie. Encore une fois tu as perdu contre moi parce que tu n'étais pas attentif. Ce n'est vraiment pas cool.

Heechul regarda sa montre. Elle affichait vingt et une heures trente. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de reporter son attention sur Shisus.

- Dis, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que la partie d'échec est terminée ?

- Je vais faire un en tour en boîte.

- Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Personne.

- Dans ce cas je viens.

- T'es sûr de toi princesse ? Demanda ironiquement Siwon.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non je m'incruste ! Ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment aller t'afficher en discothèque avec moi ?

- Et ?

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas rester ici pour te faire ta manucure ?

- Malheureusement je l'ai déjà faite. Donc pas moyen de me faire changer d'avis.

- OK !

Sur ce dernier échange, les deux amis allèrent se préparer. Une heure après Siwon garait sa voiture sur le parking privé de la discothèque appelée « Blue Dream ».

Siwon sortit le premier de la voiture et se dépêcha d'aller côté passager pour ouvrir la portière. Il tendit sa main à Chullie pour qu'il puisse s'en aider pour sortir mais au lieu de ça, il reçu une tape sur le dessus de cette dernière.

- J'suis pas une meuf ! Fulmina Heechul.

- Désolé Princesse !

- Bon. Allons-y.

Heechul entra le premier suivit de près par Shisus.

Je vais au bar commander nos boissons.

Moi je vais sur la piste faire un petit repérage.

Si Heechul avait dit cela, c'était pour une raison bien simple. Il avait repéré un beau brun, seul, assit de l'autre côté de la piste sur une banquette.

Il s'approcha du centre la piste et attrapa une jeune femme totalement bourrée et se colla à elle tout en se déhanchant.

Le beau et ténébreux brun ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Alors que Heechul dansait contre plusieurs jeunes, le brun entra sur la piste et l'attrapa par les hanches avant de le coller contre son corps.

Tout contre ses fesses, Heechul pouvait ressentir la bosse sous le jean de l'autre qui gonflait de plus en plus.

Mais alors que le brun allait l'embrasser, Shisus fit son entrée fracassante et emporta son ami aux cheveux rouges avec lui.

Voir qu'Heechul était dans les bras d'un autre fit monter une grande jalousie chez l'autre. Alors il le reprit et l'emmena avec lui loin de Shisus.

- Dis moi, quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda Heechul.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas…. Hangeng.

- Hangeng ! C'est toi ?!

- Viens, on s'éloigne un peu de la foule. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de te rappeler de moi. Fit Hangeng avec un clin d'œil.

- Comme tu le désires.

Heechul attrapa la main de son danseur et l'emmena avec lui à l'écart, dans l'espace V.I.P dans lequel il avait le droit d'aller car il était un habitué de la discothèque.

Dans la grande pièce, qui avait été aménagée de telle façon à ce que les couples se détendent, l'ambiance chaleureuse était au rendez-vous. Lumières tamisées, fond sonore léger, canapé ou lit à disposition.

Heechul entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Puis-je te poser une question, Heechul ? Lui demanda Hangeng.

-Oui ?

- As-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Non. Je n'ai personne. Mais je pense que sa va vite changer maintenant.

- Alors est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

- Oui peut être.

- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça parce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Hangeng posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heechul qui sans hésiter répondit à ce baiser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant qu'Heechul enlevait la chemise d'Hangeng.

Une fois qu'Hangeng fut presque totalement nu, Heechul se débarrassa de ses vêtements et les envoya valser dans la pièce peu éclairée.

Hangeng profitait énormément de la vue que lui offrait Heechul qui était totalement nu devant lui. Il retira son caleçon et s'approcha d'Heechul. Tout en l'embrassant il le plaqua au mur derrière eux.

Une fois bien sûr qu'Heechul voulait aller plus loin dans cette nouvelle aventure, Hangeng l'attrapa en dessous des fesses et le remonta contre le mur à la hauteur de ses hanches.

Puis d'une voix douce mais pleine de désir il lui demanda :

- Tu es près ?

Heechul lui répondit en enlaçant de ses jambes sa taille. Délicatement Hangeng pointa le bout de son sexe gorgé de sang à l'entrée du corps d'Heechul qui d'un violent coup de rein s'empala sur lui. Hangeng resta quelques secondes sans bouger pour que la douleur dans le corps de son vis-à-vis passe et continua de le pénétrer. Puis il commença ses vas et viens qui devenaient de plus en plus brutaux. Les deux jeunes hommes haletaient et gémissaient de plaisir.

Heechul pouvait sentir le membre durcit dans son corps et cela lui procurait un bonheur immense.

Au bout d'un petit instant, Hangeng avait touché la prostate d'Heechul et essayait de toujours retaper au même endroit afin de procurer un maximum de plaisir à son nouvel amant.

Les gémissements s'étaient transformés en long râles ou en cris puissants. Leurs deux corps ruisselaient de sueur mais cela n'empêchait pas pour autant Heechul de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau disponible tout en se masturbant contre l'autre corps musclé.

Au bout d'un moment, sous les coups de reins experts d'Hangeng, Heechul avait finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps et Hangeng avait jouit en lui.

Les deux nouveaux amants restèrent quelques secondes contre le mur pour reprendre leur souffle avant qu'Hangeng ne le lève pour l'emmener dans sa voiture en direction de l'appartement des EXO. Après être arrivé, il déposa délicatement Heechul sur le lit en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois leur ébat, vu la chaleur extrême qu'il faisait chez les EXO, normale vu ce que tout le monde était entrain de faire.

Totalement épuisé après leur folie, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.


	7. Taoris

Franchement ! Les lits ça existes !

Non mais regarder moi ça ! Ils sont tous après pulluler le salon.

Et Tao qui regarde ça !

- Tao, arrête de regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour assister à ce genre de scène.

- Mais euh ~~

- J'ai dis non, Tao.

- Alors fais-le !

- De quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Gege.

- Non Tao, je ne le ferais pas.

- Mais pourquoiiiii ?

- Tu es bourré.

- Nonnnn.

- Je ne le fais pas avec une personne qui est sur son nuage.

- Je ne suis pas bourré, Gege ! Fais-le !

- Non Tao !

- Kriiisssss !

- Non.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Buing Buing !

- Tu peux le faire autant de fois que ça t'enchante mais cette fois-ci ça ne marchera pas.

- S'il te plait.

- * soupir * Tao, on la fait hier.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien à force tu ne pourras plus marché.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Alors c'est non.

- Mais j'ai envi !

- Non Tao !

Soudain il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe.

- Eh ! Q…q…qu'..qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Toi aussi tu as envi Kris.

- Comment tu le sais si j'ai envi ou pas.

- Tu es exciter, Gege.

- C'est normal avec ta main posée dessus !

- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour mon derrière, les arts martiaux aident beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Gege si tu ne fais rien, je le ferais tout seul.

- Tu ne feras rien !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est mon corps.

- Parce que….Je….Rhaaa ! Merde !

Parce que ton corps m'appartient !

- Oh, je vois.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! Tao se rapproche dangereusement de moi, pour être à quelque centimètre.

Merde !

Kris, pourquoi tu recules comme un enfant égaré ? Tu es un homme !

Ses charmantes lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les miennes.

Nonnnnn ! Je commence à perdre toutes mes forces de self contrôle.

Oh et puis merde !

Je l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envi.

- Avec toi en chaleur, c'était compliqué de se retenir.

- J'ai gagné.

- Tais toi ! Tu vas le regretter.

- Mauvais perdent !

Sa bouche s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur moi.

Ses mains passèrent sauvagement dans mes cheveux, je n'imagine pas demain la coupe de cheveux que je risque d'avoir.

- Gege…

- Quoi ?

- Vas plus vite.

Ma bouche descendit le long de son cou pour aspirer certains endroits qui devenait violacé.

- Ah ! Gege ! Je t'avais dis pas ici ! Après tout le monde les voient !

- C'est fait exprès. C'est pour dire à tout le monde et surtout aux autres membres du groupe ainsi que la SM Family que tu m'appartiens à moi et à moi seul.

Ma bouche continua son chemin vers son tee-shirt bien vite enlever pas mes soins. Ma langue vint titiller ses morceaux de chairs.

- Ahhh ! Gege ! Gémissa Tao.

Quand tous ses vêtements furent enlevés, je m'arrêta soudainement et me mis à le regarder sans aucune gêne. Il était nu, les jambes écartés, son sexe droit, ses yeux embrumé par le plaisir et ses joues rouges à croquer.

- Arrête.

- De quoi ?

- Arrête de me regarder, c'est gênant.

- Non, tu es tellement beau.

Soudain je m'introduisis en lui.

- Ahhhh !

Crétin ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu y allais à sec ! Je vais avoir mal au cul !

- Tu n'avais cas pas me chauffer.

- C'est ma faute maintenant ?!

- C'est qui, qui voulait le faire.

- Oui d'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me violer les fesses.

- Je ne te viole pas, tu es concentant.

- Et ma première fois, tu as oublier peut être.

- Je ne t'es pas violer, bon j'y suis pas aller de main morte, un peu fort même, mais tu étais content.

- Hmmm…

Sans lui redemander son avis, je recommençai mes coups de butoir.

Je continuais, continuais, sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Tao qui criait de plaisir.

- Oh oui ! Kris ! Encore !

J'allais de plus en plus vite.

Touchant à des moments sa prostate.

- Ahhhhh ~~ !

Je sentis mon moment proche arrivé, et après quelques coups de rein bien placé je me vidai en lui en un gémissement rauque.

Tao arriva juste après, il éjacula sur mon torse en se dandinant tellement son orgasme lui avait procurer des sensations exquises.

Je m'effondra sur lui, essayant de reprendre mon souffle saccader.

- Yifan…Wo Ai Ni

- Moi aussi Zi Tao.


End file.
